


Plan

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Breaking and Entering, Canon Universe, Damian Wayne-centric, Future, M/M, Masturbation, No Romance, Older Characters, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Let him be found. LetGraysonfind him. Let himpunishDamian for it.





	Plan

**Author's Note:**

> There are times where I really miss 2011-2012 for shipping. Especially for this fandom. Anywoo, this had been something I posted on my Tumblr way back when - and if there are any Dickdami shippers out there, hope you enjoyed! Or if you were just curious and read! Thoughts/comments appreciated as always! <3

 

008\. Plan

*

Damian's forehead digs into the mattress-edge, his feet rock with his body thrusting against the inside of his palm moistening with warm pre-come.

His heart beats quickly in his ribcage. Door unlocked. Bad move. Don't care at this point.

Let him be found. Let _Grayson_ find him.

Let him _punish_ Damian for it.

With a softer, hungrier noise, he mashes his nose into the Nomex material draping over his free hand, breathing deep into Grayson's musk, too familiar, too raw — too, _too_ close. _Close_.

Damian pants raggedly, open-mouthed against the crotch of the Nightwing suit, imagining _sucking_ the heat right from Grayson's length.

His cock twitches with the ongoing pleasure, and the bedroom door starts to jiggle, alerting him.

Damian's eyes shoot open.

_Come on._

His feet ache.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
